dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Track Sections
Dark Future traditionally uses standardized card road sections to build Highway sections for an engagement, while these sections are not perfect they do provide a great start for playing Games, though there are alternative track sections that you can build or buy from other sites. If you are using alternative Track Sections that don't have Lane and Space Markings there are other ways of determining how far a vehicle moves or what the Hazard limits on turning are. Generally a Single Space will be 8cm long and a Lane is 2cm wide, so even a blank table top could be used to represent a stretch of desert and allow vehicles to move freely on the surface using a Turning Key for determining the Hazard Limits of turns the vehicle makes. Road Sections There are three different Track Sections in the Dark Future Box and for most games this will provide more than enough road for most, each section is made to be 8 Lanes wide and allows them to fit together without difficulty. Straight Road Sections are 3 Spaces long (making them 16cm wide and 24cm long) and have no Hazard Markings. Bend Road Sections are curved to a shallow corner and are 3 Spaces long on their inner edge taking up the inner 3 lanes, the centre 2 Lanes are 4 Spaces long, and the outer 3 Lanes are 5 Spaces Long. Corner Road Sections are hard turns, the inner 3 Lanes are 2 Spaces long, the centre 2 Lanes are 3 Spaces long, and the outer 3 Lanes are 4 Spaces long. in addition to the basic road sections it is possible to make and use alternative road sections such as narrow streets, junctions, and off ramps. generally these will require some creative building for those of you who are skilled in building scenery. but should generally maintain the same Road Markings as the standard sections available in the Dark Future Box unless you plan to use all non-standard sections and use an alternate system or a Turn Key to move vehicles in play. Off Road Where no road sections are available or an engagement occurs in an area without roads it can be convenient to make the game go off road, and its always possible that the players will want to do some off-roading even when a road exists, generally much of the US in Dark Future is Desert so its entirely likely that there will be conflicts taking place on a dusty road running through a desert, in this case you can use Debris Counters, Sand Bars, and other scenery to represent terrain features off the road, this allows for players with plentiful cars and a table with some scenery to play a game of Dark Future without needing Road Sections at all, which can allow for games to take place without needing to keep generating a track for the vehicles and makes On Foot Characters more flexible as they can cover a considerable area that vehicles have difficulty with. generally any off Road movement in a vehicle has a Safe Limit of 50mph and as long as vehicles stay to that limit they can move normally, if they are travelling faster than the Safe Limit they must make a Control Test each Phase they Move in, Characters treat Off Road movement the same as On Road and suffer no penalties. See Also Index